Why Are Things Always Gone?
by jarofdirt882
Summary: Things always seem to be gone from Jack Sparrow’s life. The rum, the heart and the ship. Jack’s point of view. Three shot. One from each movie.
1. The Rum

Curse of the Black Pearl…

I can vaguely remember what happened last night. There was rum… lots of rum… and Elizabeth. And singin' and more rum. Must have passed out. I move a little and feel the sand shift beneath me. I'm still on the beach on the God-forsaken spit of land. My head's poundin'. But I soon discover… that's the least of my troubles.

I'm not sure if I'm tastin' or smellin' this. Burning. Burnin' what though? I open my eyes and see smoke waftin' over me. Something clicks and I recognise the smell.

Burnin' wood and burnin' rum. She wouldn't. I leap to my feet in time to see Elizabeth throwing a barrel onto a bonfire. A barrel of rum. She would. It explodes. I move up the beach towards her. Shoutin', beggin' for her to stop.

I knew there was a reason why I didn't like Miss Flamin' Swann. Everything's gone. Lizzie burnt it all. And I tell her. The food. The shade. The rum.

MY rum.

This woman has just become enemy number two. One, she tricked me into gettin' drunk to burn the rum, two, she burned the rum and three… she burned the rum. She's finished speakin'. "Why is the rum gone?" I ask desperately.

Lizzie turns around and begins to shout at me. Somethin' about respectable men and the Royal Navy. I don't care. She burned all my rum. Again I ask why it's gone. I still don't care what she says. Elizabeth turns and sits on the beach tellin' me that I'll see white sails on the horizon. Now, I'm really annoyed and I pull my beloved pistol on her.

A little voice in my head is tellin' me to do it. Aside from the fact that she burnt the rum, I'm now goin' to be arrested because of her… again! Why the bloody hell did I dive in and rescue her in the first place? Should've let her drown.

But another one's sayin' that the navy will probably be here soon because of darlin' Elizabeth. And I'll be in it deeper if she's been shot.

I think better of shootin' her, no matter how much I would like to. I return my pistol to where I pulled it from and stalk off. I hate Elizabeth Swann. No, I loathe Miss Bloody Swann the Arsonist.

It's all gone. The damn woman burned my rum!

XxXxX

**This is my favourite scene in all of the Pirates movies. I've just kind of had this stuck in my head for a while and decided to post it. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Heart

Dead Man's Chest…

I tell Will that one only needs the proper leverage and proudly show him my jar of dirt. The poor whelp has no idea what's in it. Only I do and I can't help but smirk.

Suddenly the _Pearl_ lurches. The jar slips from my grasp and smashes on the deck below. Bugger!

I push the whelp out of my way and rush down to the remnants of the jar. I dig through the dirt. Nothin'.

Gone? It can't be bloody gone! I flatten one of the mounds. Still not there. "Where is it? Where's the thump-thump?" I try diggin' deeper. Nothin' but dirt, the deck and broken glass. Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger.

Why and where has the heart gone?

XxXxX

**Really short this one. I wanted ot make it longer, but hey… this is the way it turned out.**


	3. The Pearl

At World's End…

I roll my eyes when Scarlett and Giselle think that the _Black Pearl_ is the little boat at the end of the docks. Women. They know nothing about ships. I explain to them that that's a dinghy. That the _Pearl_ is much bigger. I glance up to look at her. She's huge and… and… "Gone."

My ship's disappeared! I hear Giselle or it might be Scarlett, I'm not concentratin' on them, say something. I'm not remotely interested in what they're sayin'. Everythin' pales into utter significance in light of the fact that my ship has disappeared.

I mentally slap myself. A ship doesn't just disappear. I hear one of the ladies ask if that's it. They mean the ship that sailin' away from Tortuga.

I groan. Not again.

Barbossa's sailin' away with my bloody ship! For the third time! The son of a…

I glance down and see Mister Gibbs lyin' on the floor. Loyal to the last is Gibbs. That cheers me a little, not much. I saunter over to him, leavin' the lovely ladies to their arguin'.

How to wake the sleepin' man? I look at the mug in my hand. A waste of good rum, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I pour the contents over my first mate. He jerks awake and I ask why my ship is gone. "Ship? We're on the ship." Before I can blink, Gibbs has leapt to his feet. "Jack! The _Pearl_! She's gone!"

I sigh and thank him for the brilliant insight. Again, I look at the shrinkin' sight of my ship and, again, sigh. Why are things always gone?

XxXxX

**The end. Finito. End of the line.**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
